All the right reasons
by MahXimenes
Summary: Hermione can remember very well of her school days, especially when a red head boy its included.
1. Chapter one: The new teacher

Chapter one: "The new teacher".

I woke up, looked to my alarm and said: "Oh, crap!I'm late!" How did I, Hermione Jean Granger, could absolutly be late? What would people think?

Quickly as i could, i got up in one feet, ran to the shower, taking my clothes off in a second. When the hot watter touch my naked shoulder, someone was nocking on the door furiously.

So I took a white towel (which was closer to me) and I wrapped my self up in her and ran to the door. The nook was geating a bit harder, so i yelled: "I AM COMING!GOD!"I brushed my hair a little, made a high ponny-tail and opened the door. It was Harry and Ron, they're with they regular clothes and they're staring at me like a was a stranger or something. I felt my face turning to red, so, i asked kind of angry:

"What do you guys want?"

"We...we've come tell you that we won't have any class today." "Oh, ok then! So...see you guys at the Comunal Room...i guess..."

"Yes, for sure!" Nodded Ron, who's face was so red as mine right now.

I closed the door slowly and really carefull, watching for my towel not falling. Then, i put my bra and panties on, and started to looking for my clothes, until someone opened the door very quick.

It was Ron's ex, Lavender Brown. Her blond curly hair was getting even more blond when the sun get on her. She was staring at me with her blue eyes, with a big satisfation smile on her lips.

"Oh, i was just going to..."

"Wait, you can stay! I was about to leave anyway!" Ok, that was weird!

"Leaving?But, you're not wearing a shirt!" She said, a bit sarcastic.

"Oh, really?" I thought "Uh, yeah, i was just putting my clothes on!"

"Ok..." silence. "So, how's Won-Won going?"

"Who?Oh, you mean Ron!Yes, he's alright."Alright? He was really more then just fine! He was absolutely wonderful! He was about eighteen now, so he was stronger. His red hair was a bit longer, like in the fourth year, and was really beautiful with his green eyes and his body was just...Hermione, honestly! This is RON we're talking about! Just put your bloody shirt on and lets go! Oh, no... Now i'm talking like him! So i put my shirt on quickly as i could, then i left Lavender alone, and she started to say things behind my back, but, since i haven't hear it, i just walked down stairs.

There they were, with Seamus and , as the usual, had his mouth full of food, and Harry, Neville and Seamus were playing with Neville's frog. Oh, boys can be so stupid.

But that dind't matter, because i was really excited! I was in Hogwarts again! Even with a year last that i should be, was still great!So, i set down i drank a pumpkin juice. Minerva McGonagall was sitting on Dumbledore's old chair. Personally, i always tought that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had "something" going on, but that's not my interest, right?

"Children" started the new director "Welcome again to Hogwarts!This year, i'm your new Director!" everyone is aplauding "And, we have a new teacher, let's welcome the new Professor of Defense Agains Dark Forces, Professor Enervus Snape!" Whispering all over the place.

"What? Another Snape?" asked Harry.

"I dind't knew that professor Snape had a brother..." I said.

" I dind't knew that he had a family!" said Ron, laughtin.

"Oh, shut it!" i said, punching his arm.

"As you notice, it related from our last professor, Severus Snape."

"I don't think we're that git from not knowing, right?" Ron said, with that beautiful sweet smile. What happend latter?Please don't ask me, that smile made me deconcentrated all day long.


	2. Chapter two: I needed that

Chapter two: I needed that

I was sitting in Griffindor's Garden, under the biggest tree i've ever seen before. Just me, the big silver moon and my new book: "history of magic criatures". It wasn't exactly a romance, but, it's was pretty good. I was reading until i heard some noises. First, a few steps, then, i heard quick breaths, it was getting more scaring every minute.I got up very slow, picked up my book and started walking. I walked, the noise was going right behind me.I stopped, so as the noise. When i ran, something touched my shoulder, holding me back.I was almost crying until i heard a familiar voice: "Hey, slow down, girl!"I looked back, my fear was geating smaller, and my anger as biger.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I cried at him, still scared.

"Kill is not the word i'm looking for..."He said"Scare the hell out of you it's the most appropriate one"

"God, you're so imature!"

"Oh, Come on Mione!" I just loved the way he called me "Aren't you making a big deal about it?"

"No, i'm not, Ron!That was SO NOT funny!My heart almost jumped off my chest!Here" i pulled his hand to feel my heart. "Can you feel it?"I asked him, staring him streight to his perfect, green eyes.

"Yes" He answered, seriosly "Can you?" Then, i reallized that i was holding his big hands really thight, and his other hand was in my chest.

We're so close to each other.I looked deeply to his eyes and answered "Yes, yes, i can".In that part, we both knew that we weren't talking about my heard beating anymore.

We were getting closer and closer to each other, so close that i could feel his heard gentily touched my face and pull my chin close to his mouth.I was getting pretty nervous, we were going kiss again?Would he want to be more that just friends?Would he like it?Was i going to like it?There was only one way to find put his big arms around my body and stared at me.

"What?" i asked, really shy.

"Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"I wasn't trying to feel your heart."He answered, looking to the ground, i pull his face up again and said:

"Can i tell you something to?"He nodded"I know you weren't".

And then, i felt his lips getting closer, until there was no room amog them. They're together. We were kissing, and it wasn't just snogging, i felt a kiss totally full of , he was holding he was holding me closer, and playing with my hair with his hand. Suddenly, he pushed me to the wall and took all the hands who once were on my hair, wore now on my he pushed me away from him and said:

"Someone is comming!"

It was , thank you, for ruining the best moment of my life!She look at us with a little disappointment on her eyes(i'm sorry, but i'm eighteen and i have need two, ya know?)

"What on earth are you two doing here?It's very late, and we are going to have a rough day tomorrow! Both of you, bed, now!"

"Yes, professor, we are so sorry!" we said together.

"I know you are, now go! And weasley, take that lipstick out of your lips!"

"Yes, professor!" Ron said, when i was laughing silently.

"Good night!" I said, going up stairs.

"You bet it will be!" He said, passing his hand up in his lips.


End file.
